


Clement

by Chisai236



Series: Houseplant Flowey [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk/Flowey Friendship, Gen, Houseplant Flowey AU, Non-Binary Frisk, Overworld AU, Post Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisai236/pseuds/Chisai236
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Mild or merciful in disposition and character] – Frisk decorates Flowey's new flower pot, and the two of them have a heart-to-heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clement

**Author's Note:**

> It's recommended that you read the stories in this series in order. This is part 2!

Frisk wasted no time showing Flowey all around the many rooms of the house. It's large, larger even than Toriel's old home in the Ruins. It has greater space, and several more rooms. Which uniquely include a library, a greenhouse, an office for Toriel, and several guest rooms for friends to stay in.

Frisk had now just finished showing Flowey the library, (they had offered to read him something, but he refused) and they are now headed for Frisk's bedroom. Which would complete Flowey's entire tour of the house.

“You're too kind, you know that?” He says with a grumble in his voice. As if that fact burdened him in some great way. “You're kind to a fault, and you're gonna get hurt real bad one day.” Flowey says, then adds in a mutter. ' _As if you haven't already...'_

Frisk ignores him for a moment as they make it to their room. Frisk has to hold the flower pot in one arm for a moment, and while doing so they realize just how heavy Flowey is. It's not enough weight to make holding him with one arm difficult, but just enough that Frisk does notice the strain on their muscles.

They grab the handle quickly and fling the door open with a voiced 'ta-da!' as if they were revealing something impressive. The room, however, is actually very sparse in decoration. Strange, as most humans would have loved to decorate a space that was solely theirs, but Frisk didn't seem to share this interest. The only noteworthy objects in the room are, a lamp, a dresser, a desk in the corner covered in sheets of white paper, and a large photograph propped up on the windowsill immediately next to Frisks bed. There are also several other smaller pictures hung up on the walls, but Flowey could tell that their was a greater significance to the one in the window.

Frisk enters and sits themselves at their desk chair, and for a moment, balances Flowey's flower pot on their knee so they can clean off the desk space quickly. They stack all the papers scattered about together, and then neatly slip them into an empty drawer. Flowey gets a glimpse of them and realizes they are covered in drawings. Each of them seems to be of a different monster. Flowey can recognize all of them.

“You've already been hurt. A lot. By me even,” Flowey continues. He and his flower pot are set on top of the desk once Frisk is finished. They then take a moment to adjust him so that he is forward facing them perfectly. After adjusting his alignment, Frisk begins rummaging in another drawer. While Flowey continues to ramble on. “and yet, here I am... Doesn't that seem really stupid to you? Letting someone who killed you several times – someone who made you suffer over and over – into your happy little home?”

Frisk just gives a one armed shrug. They're still rummaging through the desk drawers below. “No, and no.” They say. “I mean, everybody who's my friend now technically tired to kill me at least once. It's okay though, because I understand why they did it, and I know they would never hurt me now.”

Flowey gives a crinkled look, even though Frisk can't see it. That... didn't make any sense at all. To him. Or did it make complete sense? He wasn't sure.

“You're... Really weird... No, not just weird. Insane, you're _insane_ , did you know that?”

At last, Frisk seems to find what they are looking for, and from the lowest drawer they pull out an thin, elongated box. Said box, Flowey notices, has a colorful drawing of a house covered in snow on the front, and is labeled “Oil Pastels”.

“What's that?” He asks, curious of not only the box itself, but the words also. He knew what oil was, but, ' _what's a 'pastel'? What to they make combined?'_ He wonders.

“It's pastels.”

Flowey scoffs a bit. “Idiot, I can read. I just don't know what that is!”

Flowey watches as Frisk then slides the edge of the box out, revealing several long sticks all lined up neatly next to one another. Each with it's own unique and vibrant color. Some of them are a much more worn down than others (the color purple most of all).

“They're for coloring, ya know. Art stuff.”

“Oh...” Flowey's head tilts a bit. “Well, what 'art' are you gonna do?”

Frisk hums thoughtfully. Looking at the plain old flower pot with a scrutinizing gaze. “Well. I was thinking that your flower pot looked really bland, so...” Frisk takes a white pastel, a yellow pastel and a dark brown pastel out of the box. Setting them on the desk and placing the box off to the side. “I though I might decorate it a bit!”

Flowey grimaces, while his petals seem to slouch a bit, almost like ears. “Ugh, fine,” He concedes. “but don't make it anything embarrassing...”

“Huh?” Frisk is largely surprised by his response. They hadn't expected him to be for this at all. “You mean you're really going to let me? No fuss at all?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I thought I would have to convince you first. I didn't think you'd like the idea...”

“Er... Well...” Flowey looks indignant for a moment. As if hating that Frisk had pointed that out. He hadn't even noticed. “I-I _don't_... But it's _your_ flower pot so... So you can do whatever you want with it. Right?”

Frisk shakes their head. “Not really, it's yours now. I gave it to you.”

Flowey doesn't respond. He looks down at the at the clay pot he is rooted in and gently touches it with his equivalent of hands (leaves). He'd never been given anything before. Not as he is now, anyways. When he was Asriel, he of course got gifts from his parents and other monsters, but never did he receive a gift as Flowey.

“Uh, okay... Thanks.”

Frisk is now surprised pleasantly when they hear Flowey thanking them. “You're welcome! I'm glad you like it!” Frisk pulls the flower pot closer and picks up one of the pastels. The closeness makes Flowey bow backwards away from them. “Hopefully, you like it even more after I finish decorating it for you!”

“Heh, yea...”

For a quite a while, they both are silent as Frisk begins to work out what they want to put onto the flower pot. Once the design is decided on in their mind, they begin to take their time and carefully draw it out. Flowey seems to be lost in thought again.

“Why, why are you so nice to me?” Flowey's voice comes out sounding very distant. His eyes are cast downwards and away. Frisk is unsure whether or not that is intentional, but it makes him sound, and seem, very helpless.

“Hey... You've asked me that before haven't you?” They point out.

“I have, but you never gave me an answer.”

Frisk nods slowly. “To be honest. I don't really have one.”

Flowey's eyes snap up to look back at Frisk again. “What do you mean? So your just kind without reason? That can't be right.”

“Why's that?” Frisk would have been more shocked by Flowey's odd perspective if it hadn't been for the fact that they were used to it.

“Because being kind and caring, is _work_. Sometimes awful work. You have to put effort in to be kind, which means you need a motive.”

“Oh... Well then I guess my motive is that I want people to be happy!”

“Wha–? That... can't be right.” Flowey repeats, and is beginning to look mildly frustrated, his face contorting up tightly. “What do you gain from that, exactly?”

“I've gained everything I have from being kind...” Frisk sets the pastel they were holding down, and focus completely on Flowey. “I have friends, a family, I'm happy, and everyone around me is happy.” Frisk smiles. “And all because I was good; all because I helped and was kind. Besides, why do I have to gain something for it to be right?”

Flowey looks completely baffled. “What other reason would you do _anything_?”

“Just... I don't know being nice?”

Flowey blinks absently, he's still staring Frisk strait in the face. Trying to discern whether or not they are lying to him, and just trying to confuse him intentionally or tease him. He can't see any indications of a lie, and so he's brought right back to square one of his confusion.

“I guess that's what I could never understand.”

“Yea,” Frisk nods slowly. “you mentioned that before too... Ya know, it's kinda funny really. I remember when you talked to me before. You mentioned that you couldn't get how even though I did everything the 'right' way. I still got an unhappy ending... Then you told me how I could get a better one.”

Flowey frowns, looking almost... guilty? Upset? “I tricked you though... I just wanted another chance to control everything.“

“I know, but that doesn't change the fact that in doing what you did, _you_ got me the happy ending I wanted. Everyone is alive, free and happy. Plus, they care about me because I helped them. I guess that was all I wanted. To care and be cared for. And in a way, it's all thanks to you.”

“Heh-heh...” Flowey laughs humorlessly. Looking more and more distraught as the conversation continues. “All a human wanted was for _monsters_ to be happy? What sense does that make? Do you just not care about your own kind at all?”

Frisk gives a long sigh and shrugs that comment off. They pick up the pastel they had set aside a moment ago and began drawing again. For a while, Flowey thinks that they aren't going to keep talking to him, but Frisk speaks up again.

“I _do_ care about them, it's just that monsters have returned it more than humans have.” Frisk reaches over and picks up a different colored pastel. They're almost done drawing now. “It's easier to care more about the monsters because they care about me in return, but that doesn't mean that I hate humans.”

“Sheesh, well if you're willing to spend time caring about _me_... What the hell did the humans do to you?” Flowey asks this, but his low and hollow tone of voice make it sound like he doesn't really want the answer. He's heard one humans reason to remain among monsters, and that reason was not a pleasant one.

Frisk's expression falls. Looking heavy, like a weight had suddenly attached and pulled all of their facial features down. “Nothing, they did nothing.”

Flowey could tell just form how Frisk said it, that _'nothing'_ was really as removed form the word as could be possible.

“And I mean they just... Yea, I dunno. I can't think of a way to describe it better than nothing. They didn't love me, hate me, hurt me or help me. They just... It was like I was invisible.”

“Oh.”

Frisk attempts a lighthearted laugh, but it betrays them, making the sadness they feel evident. “How else do you think I made it all the way up to Mount Ebott alone? Why else do you think no one has come to this settlement looking for me? I'm just...” Frisk's voice trailed off into nothing.

They both could tell now that Frisk had finally run out of things to say, and honestly, Flowey didn't have much to add. He hadn't really gotten the answers he wanted, and is probably more confused now than ever. Oddly though, he feels that he somehow understands Frisk better regardless of that.

“Okay,” Frisk finally manages a genuine smile when they at last finish their drawing. “what do you think Flowey!”

The flower bends himself forwards so that he can see clearly whatever Frisk has decorated onto his flower pot.

Upon seeing it, his expression turns flat and he can barely hold back a groan. “ _Really_?”

Frisk can hear the displeasure flowing in his voice, but they continue to smile. “Aww, what's the matter, you don't like it?” They tease him gently.

Flowey just shakes his head. “You know that I don't have a soul, right? Or did you just forget somehow?”

_On the flower pot is written “Flowey's Soul” in large letters with a small drawing of a yellow heart added between the words._

“I know that.” Frisk says factually. “That's _why_ I drew this. Now it's like you _do_ have one!” They smile. “Besides, I think it makes your _Flowey_ -pot look spiffy!

What an awful joke. All Flowey could think up for a response is to childishly stick out his tongue. Frisk didn't take offense to it though, very much the opposite, they give a giggle, and just smile at their best plant friend.

The gesture of this makes Flowey feel... Something inside. Something he could tell was good, at least.

He couldn't let Frisk know that though.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to mention in the last story. If your at all interested in seeing more Undertale art form me, you can check out my blog ( frisk-and-friends.tumblr.com )! Hope you all enjoyed the story!


End file.
